piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer Maniac Revenge's Guide to Looting
UNDER CONTRUSTION PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANYTHING UNTIL I AM 100% DONE (Feel free to give tips on looting that I can add in the comments) Hey there guys I'm Destroyer Maniac Revenge and I guess you could say im a pretty good looter. After getting Unlimited Acess in Febuary of 2011 I have looted 2 Legendary, 3 Legendary Cursed, over 30 Famed Cursed, and over 75 Famed Weapons. I have also found over 150 Bright Clothing. I have found that there is a very confusing art to looting. This involves techniques of looting and where and when you loot. Let me teach you some ways to loot Looting Etiquette Before I start telling you tips and how to loot I would like to explain how to loot with etiquette, meaning how to be nice and polite while looting. The very first tip is to Always Ask Before You Teleport! I cannot stress this enough. It always annoys people when someone will teleport without asking. This is a major problem because the person that has been looting could have not gotten anything in a hour or two and hopes to get something soon. When someone random teleports, the person that has been looting is in jepordy of losing his or her loot coming up. How you ask? well let me explain. When someone random teleports they could attack the enemy the main looter was attacking and say get a skull. The main looter could get junk in it but the person that just teleported could get a Famed or Legendary! This is very unfair to the person that has been spending his or her time looting. The second tip to looting etiquette is to ask to join someone in their looting. An example is say you go to a quite server and you want to loot El Patron's Mines at the South Idol. When you arrive there, there is someone already looting there. The best way to handle this situation is to ask them if you can join them in looting. If they say yes make sure you dont steal the kills but ask them what weapon to use. If they say no, well then it's time to change servers to find a quite server. The next tip I can give you is to not yell or scream if someone wont let you hit the enemy when he or she was there first. If you do that it will make the person that was there first mad and make you leave or even let you die. Looting Technique When looting there is a technique in my opinion. This varies from every place but the basics are, if you are looting in one place and there a good skull drops ( 1- 10 ) every 5 - 15 min then stay on that server for a bit. It could take hours of looting to get something good. On the other hand it can take just 5 min to get something. Its all luck but no matter what NEVER STOP LOOTING. Bright Clothing Everyone is always looking for Bright Clothing. I have found that around level 18 - 22 is when you can start finding bright clothing for your pirate. Bright Clothing can be found just about anywhere, at Sea, on Land, and even Fishing! However the most common way to find Bright Clothing is on Land. Some of the more popular places to find Bright Clothing is General Dark Hart, Tormenta, El Patrons Mines, Devil Root, Tomas Blanco, many other bosses, and even in low level places! When looting at a boss it is good to have a group of people for faster kills. I have found when the enemy dies faster the loot has to circulate faster and more often meaning more people will get Bright Clothing. When looting for bright clothing any weapons can help you find them. Legendary and Famed How can a pirate go without say he or she does have even one Famed Weapon? Well don't worry any more! I know some tips and tricks to looting that will make sure you get a famed weapon or sailing item. These tips will vary with the level you are. I will post how to loot on each level. The best places to loot for Famed and Legendary are Tormenta Beach ( Levels 18 - 25), Tormenta Cursed Caverns ( Levels 25 - 50 ), El Patron Mines ( 30 - 50 ), Cave of Lost Souls ( 28 - 50 ), General Darkhart (1- 50 ), Devil Root( 30 - 50 ), Timothty Dartan (25 - 50 ), General Hex ( 25 - 50 ), Tomas Blanco ( 30 - 50 ), and Jacques Le Blanc ( 30 - 50 ). There has been famed and legendary found at each of these bosses. Legendary Cursed and Famed Cursed Blades Legendary Cursed and Famed Cursed Blades are the hardest Blades to find in the Caribbean. These weapons can only be aquired by completing the Raven's Cove Story Quest. This Story Quest is unlocked at Notoriety level 30. Once Compleating the Quest and defeating EL Patron you will have a choice of a Famed Cursed Weapon from El Patron's Cursed Weapons. Once you- finish this Quest you can start looting for more Famed Cursed blades, and even Legendary Cursed Blades! Make sure you don't get to dissapointed if you dont find a Famed Cursed Blade for a while. They are even more rare to find then Famed weapons. You can tell a Cursed blade by the trail of the blade when attacking. The shadow trail behind Cursed Blades are black ( Except for the Blade Of The Abyss and the Emerald Curse. Abyss has a red shadow and Emerald has a emerald color shadow). These extreamly hard to find weapons can only be found on Isle Tormenta and on Raven's Cove. Place To Loot At The places to loot are are very Important. Please note: that Famed, Legendary, and Bright Clothing can be found on any Island and anywhere, I will be listing the most poular and more famous for these items. The Bosses will be placed in most popular order. ' Bosses- (Most Popular Bosses) Bosses are some of the most powerful enemies in the carribean. They can be seen from a variety of levels. The most popular bosses range from level 23 - 50. Even tho a level 23 boss is 27 levels behind a Level 50 Master Pirate the name tag might show Green, Yellow, and even Red! Abassa and Antik servers are the most popular servers, which means more people will be at the bosses and they will die faster. If there are alot of people this IS NOT MEANT FOR LEVELING. If you try to level at a busy boss you will get minimum rep. If you are looking for more reputation I recomend a quite server. These servers will have very few to no people at them. When on a Ideal or Full server at a boss they will be defeated fast which means his loot drops will rotate faster meaning a higher chance to find a Legendary, Famed, or Bright Clothing. This does not mean that on a Quite server you cannot find good loot. It is just a lower possiblity if you are fighting a boss alone because less rotation on loot drops. The bosses in the caribbean have alot of HP (Health Points) and is best to be defeated with a crew. I will be giving techniques to defeating the Bosses. *'When looting alone- I recommend using a powerful Blunderbuss, or any gun with Silver Shot. This will take alot of damage away from Darkhart's health. This will also cause him to be defeated faster. *'Looting with a few people'- Make sure to decide what weapons the people you are looting with to use. I find that when there are a few people there will be someone with a gun, while other people level or use a different weapon such as a Sword, Doll, Grenade, Dagger, or Voodoo Staff. *'Looting on a Ideal Server or a large amount of people'- Depending on what everyone else uis using you can use almost any weapon, but i would NOT recommend grenade ( The other people at the Boss will block your attack). If you are using a gun and cannot seem to get a hit in, try using a Sweep, Vipers Nest, or Blunderbuss attack while the boss is in the Respawn Bubble 'General Darkhart- ' General Darkhart is located on Padres Del Fuego. This boss is a level 28 - 35 boss. General Darkhart takes a llittle while to get to. You must first go through Beckets Quarry, Then through El Sudoron, then you will walk a little bit more to get to General Darkhart. Once you are out of El Sudoron you will then be back on Padres Del Fuego. This is just a little bit more walking until you are to General DarkHart. The levels that whould loot at Dark Hart are any level. Grand BLunder.PNG Master Works Broad.PNG Sacred Pistol.PNG Vipers Den.PNG Bright Blue Bandana.PNG|Bright Blue Bandana Magenta sash.PNG|Magenta Basic Sash Bright Blue Linen Short SLeeve.PNG|Bright Blue Linen Short Sleeve Bright Red OPen Linen.PNG|Bright Red Open Linen Short Sleeve However there is a way to loot for each level. If you are under level 20 - 25 I would recomend hitting in the bubble if you are looking for loot. When you hit in the bubble you will still get loot when the enemy is defeated. If you are a level 25 - 50 I would say to attack him whenever. Sometimes it is good to attack him in bubble first so then you are 100% sure you will get loot. Padres Del Fuego (Main).png|How to get to General Dark Hart Beckeets Quarry.png|Beckett's Quarry El Surdron.png|El Sudoron Padres Del Fuego (Secondary).png|Padres Del Fuego II 'Foulbuerto Smasho- ' Foulburto Smasho, also known as ' Foul ' or ' Smasho ', is the most powerful boss in the game! Foul has well over 250 Thousand health points making him nearly impossible to kill. Foul only drops Throwing Knives. These can be common, rare, famed, and even legendary! When fighting foul he is guarded by four ghosts. When fighting Foul, it is impossible for any pirate to solo him. Foul only uses dagger atacks, but are VERY powerful. One strike can take down a level 40! Even fully mastered pirates get knocked out due to his power! When fighting this boss make sure you have a group of at least three very powerful pirates with a strong gun. Then there should also be a healer that can heal at least 2000 - 4000 each heal. It would also be smart for the healer to have Cure along iwth Heal for those very close calls. WHen the healer has all the pirates that are attacking attuned, the attacking pirates can start attacking. I would HIGHLY recommend one attacking pirate use Curse on Foul. THis will make the damage taken on him even more powerful. When the attacking pirates are attacking, they should stand far enough away to where Foul will attack with throwing knives attacks and not dagger melee attacks.